


Дожить до развода

by Visenna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Drama, Forced Marriage, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Что было бы, если бы доктор Стрэндж все-таки использовал Око Агамото и отмотал время назад, чтобы изменить события Войны Бесконечности?Написано на Стони-Бинго





	Дожить до развода

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, давайте-ка еще раз. Чтобы победить могущественного мудака и не допустить распыления половины населения Вселенной, мы должны сделать что?

— Ты и с первого раза все понял, Старк, — Стрэндж тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на потолок. Потолок пока не трескался и волнами не шел, но еще немного общения с выведенным из себя гением, миллиардером и далее по списку — и маг не ручался за последствия.

— Хотелось бы, знаешь ли, избежать разночтений. Мелкие буковки в конце договора, неявные условия — вот это все. Итак, чтобы предотвратить угрозу нападения Неведомой Лиловой Хрени, мы должны заключить брак с Роджерсом…

— Да.

— … при этом мы должны жить вместе, но не должны трахаться — ни друг с другом, ни с посторонними людьми…

— Именно.

— … чтобы наше нереализованное сексуальное влечение трансформировалось в щит, который будет укрывать Землю от Таноса.

— Совершенно верно.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это звучит как полный и безоговорочный бред озабоченного маньяка? Ведь понимаешь же? Я уж не говорю о том, что никакого сексуального влечения не будет, мы просто поубиваем друг друга. Роджерс, а ты чего молчишь? Или тебе нравится этот, с позволения сказать, «план»?

Заросший и несколько потрепанный Роджерс вздохнул и упрямо уставился куда-то в стену чуть выше макушки Старка. 

— Мне он совершенно не нравится, Тони. Но если то, о чем говорит мистер Стрэндж…

— Доктор, с вашего позволения.

— … доктор Стрэндж, правда, то нам действительно нужен план. Желательно действенный.

— Вот вы и займетесь составлением этого плана, капитан. Щит — мера временная. Как только Танос будет нейтрализован, надобность в защите отпадет и вы сможете развестись.

— Почему это моя жизнь? — вопросил Тони в воздух. — Не верю!

— Мне еще раз организовать для вас экскурсию на Землю после «щелчка»?

— Да откуда мы знаем, что это не иллюзия, не обман и вообще произойдет на самом деле? — заорал Тони.

— Ты же чувствуешь, что это правда. Ты видел, — проникновенно сказал Стрэндж. — Видел и пытался подстелить соломки. Не получилось, но теперь у вас есть второй шанс. Вы просто должны работать вместе, а не сидеть по разным углам земного шара, дуясь друг на друга.

— Я не дуюсь, я…

— Господа, я не намерена тратить время на ваши препирательства, — мелодичным голосом заявила блондинка в искрящемся зеленом платье — Амора, как представил ее Стрэндж. — Если вы не собираетесь воспользоваться предложенной помощью, то я возвращаюсь к себе.

— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, мэм, — промолчать Роджерсу не позволило воспитание, — но для нас вся ситуация явилась большой неожиданностью, и нам требуется…

— Почему вы вообще решили помочь? — светски осведомился Тони. — Насколько я понял, у вас сложные отношения с семьей Тора, а вы сами принадлежите к другой реальности. В чем ваша выгода?

— Можешь обращаться ко мне на «ты», — мурлыкнула Амора. — Моя выгода — не твоя забота, а его, — она указала на Стрэнджа. — Помимо всего прочего, я — асгардийка, а этот безумный Танос практически уничтожил мой народ. Я не стану бороться с ним напрямую, но любовная магия — то, в чем я действительно сильна, — позволит установить хорошую защиту. Верховный маг выбрал весьма подходящих Стражей. 

Тони открыл было рот, чтобы засыпать Амору вопросами, но его прервали.

— Что вы теряете, в конце-то концов? — Стрэндж смотрел на Старка в упор, будто пытаясь просверлить в нем дыру взглядом и вложить туда очень простую мысль. — Или вы собирались в ближайшее время закатить разнузданную оргию, а теперь ваши планы предательски нарушены?

Тони уставился на Стрэнджа в ответ. Очень сердито уставился. Они с Пеппер расстались несколько месяцев назад, но окончательный разговор состоялся совсем недавно, и больно было до сих пор. Насчет Роджерса он не знал, но его ненаглядный Барнс вроде бы опять улегся в криокамеру. Была еще, правда, та блондиночка… родственница Пегги Картер. Может, Роджерс ею интересуется? Но Роджерс только поджал губы и, выпрямившись, покачал головой.

— Дело не в… не в сексе, — он порозовел, и Тони мысленно выругался, потому что видеть такого Кэпа было приятно, несмотря ни на что. Это злило. — Просто у нас немного запутанные взаимоотношения. Что мы должны делать для того, чтобы заклинание работало?

— И как прекратить его работу? — не выдержав, влез Тони. 

Стрэндж принялся объяснять:

— Амора проведет магический ритуал, и вы станете супругами. Вам нужно будет каждый день находиться в одном помещении по крайней мере несколько часов. Не меньше пяти, я думаю. Можете делать это днем — или ночью, неважно. Поубивать вы друг друга не сможете, заклинание не допустит. Сексом заняться не сможете тоже — любые прикосновения с эротическими намерениями под запретом.

— То есть, если я соберусь пообниматься с какой-нибудь красоткой… — начал Тони, и одновременно с ним Стив спросил: — Почему вы все время предполагаете, что мы захотим… э-э-э… переспать? По-моему, это исключено — Тони не любит мужчин. Ну, в этом смысле.

— Господи, Роджерс, о моей бисексуальности в свое время трубили на каждом углу. Ах да, ты не читаешь желтую прессу, не веришь слухам, только тщательно скомпонованным досье Щ.И.Т.а. А у тебя, значит, нет проблем с тем, чтобы прыгнуть в постель к мужчине?

— Я не хочу ни к кому «прыгать в постель». — Скулы Роджерса отвердели. — Но, просто для справки, меня не смущает пол партнера.

— Вернемся к делу, — пропела Амора. — Я бы хотела продемонстрировать работу заклинания во избежание дальнейших недоразумений. Тони, подойди и поцелуй меня.

Тони резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— Прости, прямо сейчас я не в настроении.

— Мы это исправим, — улыбнулась Амора, но веселья в этой улыбке не было ни на грамм. Она сделала сложный жест рукой, и Тони, прикрыв враз потяжелевшие веки, потянулся к ней всем телом. Стив дернулся было на перехват, но у него не вышло даже тронуться с места. Так что он мог только смотреть, как ладонь Тони легла на талию женщины, чтобы притянуть ее ближе — а в следующий момент он закричал и отшатнулся.

— Тони, что?..

— Меня будто ошпарило кипятком и ударило током одновременно, — он затряс рукой. — А я вообще смогу хоть кого-нибудь касаться?

— Конечно, — заявил Стрэндж. — Можешь коснуться меня, даже попытаться ударить — такого эффекта не будет. Но если тебе захочется треснуть Роджерса, испытаешь примерно то же самое, только сильнее. 

— Чудесно. Дрочить-то хоть можно? — буркнул Тони. — Или готовиться к смерти от спермотоксикоза?

— Тони, здесь дама! — Роджерс покраснел, как помидор, и сделал странное движение, будто хотел прикрыть Старку рот, да вовремя опомнился.

Амора хихикнула.

— Сам с собой можешь развлекаться сколько угодно.

— Господа, у вас есть пятнадцать минут, чтобы обсудить перспективы. Потом вы должны принять решение, — Стрэндж кивнул Аморе, и они пропали где-то в недрах Санктум Санкторум, оставив Роджерса и Старка наедине.

Молчание, повисшее между ними, нельзя было резать ножом — нож бы затупился. Это была каменная плита, основательная такая. «Надгробная», — подумал Тони и скривил губы в пародии на улыбку. Стив хмурился и смотрел в пол. Несколько раз он открывал было рот, но так ничего и не сказал. Тони не выдержал первым.

— Ну, давай, Роджерс, часики тикают. Выкладывай, что у тебя на уме.

— Я не знаю, что сказать. Мне абсолютно не по нутру такой способ решения проблемы, он унизительный, но…

— Конечно, находиться со мной под одной крышей — это страшно унизительно, не спорю, не говоря уж о священных узах брака. Даже если это дурацкий магический ритуал. Противно быть связанным с таким, как я, да, Роджерс? 

Тони нес бред и прекрасно это понимал, но внутри будто прорвало плотину, и останавливаться он не мог и не хотел.

— Ты говоришь глупости и сам это знаешь, — отрезал Кэп так сурово, что хоть навытяжку перед ним становись. Вот только Тони не собирался. — Я понимаю, ты совершенно не хочешь находиться рядом со мной, и не могу осуждать, но — Тони, что бы ни было между нами, есть вещи поважней.

— То есть теперь ты веришь в глобальную угрозу, а когда я пытался создать планетарную защиту, то исключительно из-за эгоизма и раздутого самомнения?

— Тони, это в прошлом. Мы… — Роджерс сглотнул и с усилием продолжил: — Мы все совершали ошибки и принимали не самые лучшие решения. Ты, конечно, меня не услышишь, но я считаю, что если кто-то и способен защитить Землю — то это ты, Тони Старк. И я хотел бы тебе помочь. 

Злое веселье бурлило у Тони под ложечкой, требуя выхода.

— Выйдя за меня замуж, да? Хотя в случае моей смерти можно оттяпать неплохое наследство. Да и брак консумировать не надо. Интересно было бы посмотреть, как наши юристы управятся с магической женитьбой. Кэп, ты серьезно готов довериться этим фокусникам?

На скулах Роджерса заходили желваки.

— Я готов довериться тебе. Тони, Стрэндж прав в одном — по большому счету мы ничего не теряем, а преимущество получить можем. Уже получили. Мы знаем о планах Таноса, можем подготовиться, снова сплотить команду…

— Восстановить семью, ага. Роджерс, ты как себе это представляешь? Вы не можете вернуться в Штаты, не забыл? Где ты предлагаешь нам жить — у его кошачьего величества за пазухой, или вы подпишете Акт?

— Я был неправ, — скрипнув зубами, признал Стив. — И прав одновременно. Я по-прежнему считаю Акт злом, но, может быть, необходимым.

— И небо не упало на землю, — заметил Тони и вздохнул. — Расслабься, Кэп. Я уже выторговал Мстителям амнистию. В смысле, геройствовать пока все равно нельзя, но обвинения в терроризме с вас сняты. Со всех, кроме Барнса — извини, я не волшебник.

— В данных обстоятельствах это, наверное, к лучшему, — с серьезной миной заявил Стив, и Тони, не удержавшись, нервно хихикнул.

— Так что, в горе, радости и воздержании, пока смерть Таноса не разлучит нас?

— Да, — Стив кивнул и протянул руку.

Тони осторожно коснулся его пальцев своими и тут же ослеп от внезапной вспышки зеленого света.

— Объявляю вас супругами, — сообщил из ниоткуда голос Аморы. — Не вздумайте целоваться.

— Что за черт? — пытаясь проморгаться, Тони принялся тереть пострадавшие глаза. — Это…

— Решили не терять зря времени. Можете возвращаться на Базу, — заявил Стрэндж, возникнув в кресле. Тони мог бы поклясться, что его плащ издевательски хлопнул полами пару раз, будто аплодируя. — Остальных телепортируем завтра, должна же у вас быть первая брачная ночь.

— Стрэндж, какого!.. — начал было Тони, но договаривал он, стоя в хорошо знакомой Стиву общей кухне на Базе Мстителей, и обращался при этом к кофеварке. — Чудно. Блеск. Всегда мечтал о такой свадьбе — быстро, без лишней болтовни и минимум расходов.

— Босс, — раздался голос П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.ы, — прошу подтвердить статус мистера Роджерса. По-прежнему доступ с приоритетом А?

— Ты… не отменил мой доступ? — внезапно охрипнув, спросил Стив. Тони его проигнорировал.

— Учитывая, что мы с капитаном теперь в определенном смысле женаты — подтверждаю.

— Мне принести поздравления или соболезнования, босс?

— Тебе, дорогая, нужно включить в свою программу протокол «Супружеский долг». Мы с Роджерсом обязаны проводить в одной комнате не менее пяти часов в сутки — проследи, отсчет начни с этой минуты. Завтра сюда вернутся остальные, дай команду расконсервировать жилые помещения. И свяжи меня с Т’Чаллой, кстати.

— Будет сделано, босс. Добро пожаловать обратно, мистер Роджерс, — голосом П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.ы можно было замораживать воду. Стив тяжело вздохнул и пошел вслед за Тони, который быстро и целеустремленно двинулся прочь.

— Если ты голоден, в холодильнике, наверное… Хотя вряд ли. Можно что-нибудь заказать. Или сходи прими душ, переоденься, наконец. П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А проводит. Твой свадебный костюмчик выглядит так, будто ты его не снимал с момента нашего расставания. Побриться даже не прошу, твой новый образ эмо-лесоруба смотрится ужасно романтично.

— Тони, я хочу присутствовать при разговоре с Т’Чаллой. Там все-таки мои люди, мне нужно…

— Ах, твои люди? А что случилось с «Мстители — твоя семья больше, чем моя?» Впрочем, мне все равно. Чем больше времени ты проведешь, таскаясь за мной хвостом, тем ближе к заветным пяти часам мы окажемся. 

— Давай не будем начинать супружескую жизнь со скандала, — попытался пошутить Стив.

— Отчего же? — Тони распахнул дверь в переговорную. — Просто продолжаем следовать нашим милым маленьким традициям.

Ответить Стив не успел, перед ними вспыхнул огромный экран, на котором появился король Ваканды.

— Добрый день, мистер Старк, — кивнул он, а потом, судя по всему, заметил Роджерса. — Капитан? Откуда вы?..

— Один Верховный маг постарался, — буркнул Тони. — И давайте продолжим без «мистеров» и «величеств», разговор предстоит долгий.

И разговор действительно был долгим. Тони рассказал обо всем, что они узнали от Стрэнджа, об опасности, которую представляет Танос для всей планеты и для Ваканды в особенности, и о странном ритуале — без подробностей, разумеется. Т’Чалла задумался.

— То есть, если я правильно понимаю, вы предлагаете модифицировать и модернизировать оборону Ваканды?

— Угу, — кивнул Тони, одновременно отстукивая барабанную дробь на своем Старкфоне. — Я пришлю вам Джеймса Роудса в качестве консультанта. Он сегодня в отъезде, я с ним поговорю завтра. Я бы и Роджерса сдал обратно, но вынужден держать его при себе.

— Разумная мысль. Думаю, вам надо пообщаться с моей сестрой Шури, чтобы скоординировать усилия.

— Было бы здорово, — кивнул Тони. — Я так понял, она ваш штатный гений? Люблю гениев, особенно юных. У них гораздо шире взгляд на мир.

— Баки пока останется у вас? — спросил молчавший большую часть разговора Стив.

— Если вы не возражаете, — ответил Т’Чалла, покосившись на Тони. — У нас готова программа его реабилитации. Честно говоря, мы собирались на днях выводить сержанта Барнса из криосна…

— Отлично, — поспешно прервал его Тони. — Если вам для этого нужен Роджерс…

— Не сразу. Но когда мистер Барнс придет в себя, было бы здорово, если бы вы нанесли нам визит. Вдвоем, я имею в виду.

— Договорились. Благодарю за понимание и поддержку.

Связь разъединилась, и Тони устало потер лоб.

— П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А, сколько мы провели вместе с Кэпом?

— Один час четырнадцать минут, босс.

— Черт, мало, но я уже на ногах не держусь. Что ж, насчет первой брачной ночи Стрэндж оказался прав. Пошли.

— Тони… — начал было Стив, но тот просто развернулся и вылетел в коридор. Ничего не оставалось, как снова идти за ним.

Вместо стекла и стали их теперь окружали деревянные панели на стенах, ковровая дорожка под ногами и приглушенные теплые цвета.

— Это жилое крыло, твоя комната здесь. — Тони небрежно махнул рукой в сторону одной из дверей, на которой, словно в насмешку, была нарисована белая звезда. — Умойся, переоденься в пижамку и попроси П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.у проводить тебя ко мне.

Понимая, что спорить бесполезно, Стив повернул ручку и зашел внутрь. Комната была точной копией той, которую он покинул, улетая в Лондон на похороны Пегги. Тони реконструировал базу, Стив знал об этом, но вот же его скетчбуки на столе, фото довоенного Бруклина на стене, покрывало на кровати, а поверх покрывала… Щит блестел свежей краской и полировкой, и Стив не удержался — схватил, примерил к руке, и тут же выронил, словно обжегшись. Воспоминания, упрятанные подальше, хлынули наружу: ледяной воздух бункера, мертвые тела в прозрачных резервуарах, лучший друг, бесформенной грудой осевший на пол, и огромные карие глаза на покрытом синяками и ссадинами лице. Они ему снились, эти глаза — редко, слава всем богам, потому что кончались сны всегда одинаково: щит падал вниз, и взгляд Тони застывал навсегда, а Баки не поднимался, когда Стив начинал его тормошить. Так он и стоял посреди проклятого бункера, окруженный трупами, а тот, кто срежиссировал эту сцену, беззвучно хохотал за стеклом. Стив хватал щит и начинал бить по прозрачной преграде, она шла трещинами, осыпалась, но внутри было пусто. Некого преследовать, некому мстить.

Тряхнув головой, Стив быстро содрал с себя форму и отправился в ванную. Зубная щетка стояла в стакане под зеркалом, бритва лежала на полке, свежие полотенца свисали с крючков, будто его здесь ждали. От этого что-то сжималось в груди и начинало щипать глаза. Через десять минут Стив вышел из душа и даже не удивился, обнаружив в шкафу свою одежду и белье. Натянув свободные тренировочные штаны и первую попавшуюся белую футболку, он захлопнул за собой дверь и по старой привычке обратился к потолку:

— П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А, не могла бы ты…

— Прямо по коридору, направо, третья дверь, — отбарабанила та. Стив вздохнул и пошел.

Спальня Тони состояла из двух комнат: мини-гостиная и собственно спальня. Гардеробную Стив решил за комнату не считать, хотя в ней спокойно мог уместиться отельный номер, и не самый маленький. Оттуда Тони и выглянул, услышав стук двери. Стив почему-то ожидал экстравагантной шелковой пижамы с богатой вышивкой, но на Тони были практически такие же штаны и футболка, как и на нем самом, разве что черного цвета. Может быть из-за этого Тони выглядел похудевшим и очень уставшим. 

— А, ты уже здесь. Давай решать, где ты будешь спать. В свою постель не зову, второй кровати у меня нет, но если ты передвинешь вон тот диван, думаю, на сегодня этого хватит.

Стив посмотрел на «вон тот» диван — неожиданно не чудо дизайнерской мысли с безумно изогнутыми поверхностями, не кожаный «бегемот», а вполне обычный, уютный, с мягкими подушками — и спросил:

— Ты уверен? Может быть, я лягу прямо тут? Двери-то нет, формально — это одно помещение.

— Терпеть не могу магию, но точно знаю одно: прежде, чем нарушать законы, их надо досконально изучить, а до тех пор выполнять буквально. Давай, потащили.

Они передвинули диван в спальню, установив его недалеко от двери в ногах кровати. Сама спальня казалась необжитой на взгляд Стива. На полу не валялись чертежи и странные железки, прикроватный столик был девственно чист, нигде не виднелось сиротливой чашки из-под кофе или обертки из-под сэндвича. Решив не задавать лишних вопросов, он сел на диван и вопросительно уставился на Тони. Тот выглядел немного растерянным, словно забыл, где он и что собирался сделать. Потом встряхнулся и опять скрылся в недрах гардеробной.

— Иди сюда, Роджерс. Выдам тебе подушку и одеяло.

Стив шагнул в полумрак, прошел вдоль ряда вешалок с пиджаками и брюками и внезапно нос к носу столкнулся с Тони, который тащил в охапке мягкий сверток. Тони отшатнулся и чуть не упал, но Стив подхватил его за талию, как партнершу в танце, и оба застыли в неустойчивом равновесии.

— Ты меня до инфаркта доведешь, — ровным голосом произнес Тони и попытался выпрямиться, — а я и так… Отпусти уже.

Стив отпустил, и Тони немедленно впихнул ему в руки свою ношу.

— Давай-ка спать. Отбой через три минуты, солдат.

Когда Стив выбрался из недр шкафа-переростка, Тони уже изображал гусеницу шелкопряда на краю кровати, завернувшись в одеяло по самые брови. Почему-то Стиву казалось, что он должен занимать собой всю кровать, спать, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны, наподобие морской звезды, но сейчас Тони выглядел маленьким и потерянным на просторах огромной постели. Бросив подушку на диван, Стив улегся и немного поворочался. Диван оказался чуточку коротковат, но в целом был удобным и мягким, даже слишком. Тони, решив, видимо, что Стив устроился, буркнул:

— П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А, свет!

Верхнее освещение выключилось, но П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А оставила нижнюю подсветку по углам комнаты. «Будто светлячки в саду», — подумал Стив и тут же обругал себя за глупые мысли.

— Спокойной ночи, Тони, — шепнул он. Тони не ответил. 

Где-то с полчаса Стив лежал неподвижно, слушал размеренное чужое дыхание и не заметил, как провалился в зыбкий и тревожный сон. Проснулся он от странных звуков: рядом хрипели и задыхались. Он вскочил с дивана и бросился к Тони. Тот метался по кровати, одеяло крепко спеленало ему нижнюю половину тела, одним углом сползло на пол.

— Тони, Тони, проснись! — Он осторожно потряс Тони за плечо, стараясь не напугать еще больше. — Тони!

Карие глаза распахнулись, Тони подскочил, пытаясь закрыться от Стива руками, и съехал прямо ему под ноги. Стив наклонился — подхватить, помочь подняться, и тут же получил удар в челюсть. Нет, не удар — Тони его так и не коснулся, — но ощущения были крайне неприятные, будто раскаленная и одновременно ледяная игла прошила основание черепа.

— Черт, — прошипел Тони сквозь зубы, видно, ему тоже досталось. — Отойди, я сам встану.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Стив, глядя, как Тони воюет с одеялом и забирается обратно на кровать. — Не ушибся?

— Нет, только получил магическим разрядом в плечо. Ничего не скажешь, эффективная побудка. Какого дьявола, Стив?

— Ты хрипел и задыхался, что я должен был делать?

— Не хватать меня руками, — тут же отозвался Тони. — И скажи спасибо, что я не отключил протокол «Спящая красавица».

— Спасибо. Что за протокол?

— Однажды я во сне вызвал костюм и до смерти напугал Пеппер, так что теперь П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А следит за моим тэта-ритмом. А не то у тебя был бы шанс получить репульсором в лицо. Интересно, защищает ли заклинание от воздействия посторонних предметов? Если я попытаюсь выстрелить в тебя или ты кинешь в меня щитом…

Тони осекся и замолчал.

— Тебе снился я? — спросил Стив, ощущая кислую горечь в глотке. — Бункер?

— Нет, — ответил Тони и затих. И когда Стив уже уверился, что продолжения не последует, Тони сказал очень ровным голосом: — Мне снилось, что я сижу на заднем сидении машины Говарда, Зимний Солдат душит маму, а потом поворачивается ко мне и берет за горло. Я пытаюсь вызвать костюм и вспоминаю, что я еще его не изобрел, а проклятая рука сжимается все сильнее. Не самый приятный сон, сам понимаешь.

— Прости меня, — прошептал Стив. — Прости, пожалуйста. Я должен был больше тебе доверять, рассказать о твоих…

— Но я не дал тебе повода, — жестко перебил Тони. — Сбежал после Альтрона, попытался сыграть в страуса и спрятать голову в песок, но под песочком в моем вольере оказался бетонный пол. Мне жаль, Стив. Жаль, что у нас ничего не вышло, что Мстители не стали семьей и перестали быть командой, что ты и я оказались там, где оказались. Сейчас у нас есть общая цель и…

— И мы ее не добьемся, если я не скажу того, что должен, — перебил Стив. — Дай мне минуту, Тони. Не Альтрон виноват в том, что я молчал. На самом деле, после него я и обязан был понять, как это опасно — хранить от друзей секреты, и я понял, но...

— Ты боялся, — пробормотал Тони. — Чего? Ты вправду думал, что я примусь гоняться за Барнсом, мечтая отомстить?

— Нет, Тони, не этого. Звучит глупо и эгоистично, знаю, но я боялся, что ты оборвешь те оставшиеся ниточки, что нас связывали. Перестанешь появляться на базе, обсуждать со мной тренировки, зависать с командой на киновечерах, приглашать… — Стив сглотнул и с усилием продолжил: — Приглашать меня в ту смешную пиццерию в Ньюарке. 

Тони молча смотрел на него совершенно круглыми глазами, и стоило больших трудов не спрятать лицо, по которому — Стив чувствовал — некрасивыми пятнами полз румянец.

— Мы можем попробовать начать с начала? — Стив решительно подошел к кровати, уселся на пол и протянул руку ладонью вверх. — Я бы хотел исправить, что еще можно. Дать повод тебе снова мне доверять. Я так ждал твоего звонка, Тони.

— Я бы не позвонил, — ответил Тони и вложил ледяную руку в ладонь Стива. 

Сколько они так просидели — пять минут или сорок пять — Стив не мог сказать, внутренние часы дали сбой. Но холодные пальцы в его руках согрелись, а тишина в комнате из напряженной превратилась в мирную. Когда стало ясно, что спать сегодня больше никто не будет, они, не сговариваясь, отправились на кухню, и Стив варил кофе в турке — с сахаром, корицей и кардамоном, а Тони что-то читал на планшете, и обоим было так спокойно и тепло, как в прошлой, почти позабытой жизни.

 

Беглые бывшие Мстители свалились им на голову тем же утром. Высыпались из портала посреди общей зоны отдыха ровно в тот момент, когда там объявился Роуди, уезжавший по личным делам на пару дней. Тони пробурчал себе под нос, что любовь Стрэнджа к эффектным жестам не доведет до добра, и с видимой опаской уставился на немую сцену, образовавшуюся перед ними. Роуди застыл с открытым ртом, переводя взгляд с Роджерса, который по-прежнему щеголял в спортивных штанах и майке, на Сэма, Клинта и Ванду в тактических костюмах, замерших в оборонительных позах. Потом туда же прямо через стену вплыл Вижен, должно быть, предупрежденный П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.ей. Ванда негромко ойкнула и шагнула к нему, и тогда все заговорили разом.

— Тони, какого черта здесь происходит? 

— Стив? Откуда ты тут взялся? 

— Старк, все-таки решил нас сдать? 

— Тихо! — Стив включил капитанский голос и встал с дивана. — Никто никого не собирается сдавать, мы здесь в безопасности.

— Примерно как в Рафте? — выплюнул Клинт, все-таки усаживаясь в кресло. Сэм присел рядом, озабоченно поглядывая на Стива. 

— И тебе доброго дня, Бартон, — отозвался Тони обманчиво беззаботным тоном. — А куда вы дели свое насекомое?

— А ты свое?

— Пауки — не насекомые, к твоему сведению, а мой Паучок сейчас в школе. По крайней мере, должен быть там.

— Лэнг подписал соглашение с правительством, — вклинился Стив. — Два года домашнего ареста, но у него дочка, и…

— И в нем заговорили отцовские чувства и проснулась ответственность. Отрадно слышать.

Тони с подчеркнутым интересом наблюдал, как Клинт сжимает кулаки до побелевших костяшек. Напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, набухало грозой, щетинилось еще не ударившими молниями, и Стив приготовился было удерживать Бартона от необдуманных действий, Роудс, похоже, примеривался хватать Тони, как вдруг в комнату вплыл самый большой и пошлый букет, какой только Стиву доводилось видеть. Середина из темно-красных роз в форме сердца в рамке белых цветов покоилась на мохнатых зеленых листьях, стебли были перевязаны сверкающей розовой лентой. На ленте крупными буквами было выведено: «С днем бракосочетания». За букетом обнаружилась Наташа.

— Надеюсь, я не опоздала к разрезанию свадебного торта? — поинтересовалась она, впихивая букет в руки обалдевшего Стива.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Как мне надоели твои шпионские штучки, Романова. Торта не будет, извини. Могу предложить на выбор пиццу или китайскую еду.

Стив поглядел на ошалевшие лица остальных и вздохнул:

— Думаю, нужно заказать и то, и другое.

— Только рассказывать будешь ты, — Тони отобрал у Стива чудовищное творение неизвестного флориста и взгромоздил на кофейный столик. Розовая лента кокетливо свесилась с края, демонстрируя надпись всем желающим. — А то мне не поверят. Решат, что я вру и издеваюсь. Ты-то хотя бы в издевательствах не замечен.

Два часа, шесть пицц и пятнадцать порций дим сам спустя, атмосфера потеплела. Сперва, конечно, все были в шоке, Роуди пытался накричать на Тони за безрассудство и авантюризм, Сэм — на Стива, Клинт демонстративно не смотрел на Наташу, а Ванда, спросив разрешения, чем слегка ошарашила Тони, аккуратно пощупала своей магией воздух между ним и Роджерсом. Тони при этом ощутил странную щекотку, Стив тоже вздрогнул, а Ванда задумчиво пробормотала:

— Очень сильная связь. Мне кажется, вам вообще не стоит расходиться надолго — может начать кружиться голова и темнеть в глазах.

— Стрэндж сказал — пять часов в день, — недовольно буркнул Тони. Стив почувствовал вспыхнувшую в нем злость как легкое, но неприятное покалывание в левом боку.

— Я не знаю, как это работает, но энергетический поток между вами очень силен. Если вы разойдетесь по разным комнатам, на его поддержание потребуется больше энергии. Стив, может, и не заметит, — сразу, по крайней мере, — а вот тебе наверняка станет плохо.

— Чертовы колдуны, — Тони практически шипел, и Стив, не в силах сопротивляться, погладил его по плечу, пытаясь успокоить. Тони вздрогнул и уставился на Стива во все глаза.

— Ты чего, Кэп? Я внезапно стал похож на милого щеночка?

Противное колющее ощущение пропало, сменившись подобием щекотки: раздражение и… любопытство?

— На рассерженного ежа, — ответил Стив. — Я, вроде как, чувствую твою злость, и она колется.

Щекотка превратилась в холодное и склизкое прикосновение — страх.

— Вот об этом я и говорила, — кивнула Ванда. — Очень мощный поток.

— Почему же я ничего не чувствую? — Кажется, Тони едва сдерживался, чтобы не орать.

— Просто ты фонтанируешь эмоциями за двоих, — отозвался Стив. — Тони, мы справимся. В конце концов, физического вреда это не причиняет.

— Зато за моральный я бы отсудил у Стрэнджа пару миллионов. — Тони несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. — Где Брюс с его упражнениями, когда он так нужен?

Наташа полоснула по ним острым взглядом и тут же отвела глаза.

— Ванда, с этим можно что-нибудь сделать? Приглушить, убрать? — спросил Стив с надеждой, но Ванда покачала головой.

— Магия чужая и сильная, я могу сделать только хуже.

— Ладно, — сказал Тони и встал из-за стола. — Ладно. Будем решать проблемы по мере возникновения, есть слона по частям, вот это все. П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А, у всех вновь прибывших уровень допуска Б. Покажи им комнаты. Вы не под арестом, можете покидать базу, только не ввязывайтесь в неприятности. Роуди, нам надо поговорить насчет твоей поездки в Ваканду. Кэп…

— Я посижу с вами, — быстро сказал Стив. — Если Ванда права…

— Наверняка права, вся эта авантюра просто не могла обойтись без побочных гадостей, — устало ответил Тони. — Я хотел предложить тебе выбрать кровать по каталогу. Диван все-таки с самого начала был временным решением.

Роуди озабоченно посмотрел на Тони, потом на Стива и тихо сказал:

— Мне ужасно жаль, Тонс. Хотел бы я погулять на твоей настоящей свадьбе.

— Ты был бы шафером и захотел меня убить задолго до начала церемонии, — слабо отшутился Тони.

— Это наверняка. — Улыбка Роуди была грустной. — Но меня все равно тянет вызвать Роджерса на серьезный разговор.

— Насчет того, что если он меня обидит, то ты оторвешь ему яйца? Я ценю, но речь немного запоздала, не находишь? К тому же мы не можем причинить физический вред друг другу, заклинание запрещает.

— Я начинаю находить в этой ситуации светлые стороны, — заявил Роуди. 

Стив невесело усмехнулся:

— Пожалуй, я тоже.

Направляясь в кабинет Тони, Стив оглянулся через плечо. Ванда и Вижен уже исчезли, Сэм задумчиво гонял по тарелке остатки еды, а Наташа что-то тихо говорила Клинту, и лицо у него было… Стив отвернулся и быстро вышел.

 

Время то ползло улиткой, то бросалось вперед немыслимыми зигзагами, любая летучая мышь обзавидовалась бы. Клинт успел слетать к жене и детям, вернуться и пережить двухнедельный приступ острой депрессии. Сэм навестил мать, а теперь по средам и субботам мотался в Ньюарк в ветеранский центр. Ванда и Вижен приклеились друг к другу, ходили по магазинам покупать занавески и какие-то особенные кастрюли и вообще «играли в семью», как выразился Тони, когда убедился, что парочки нет поблизости. Роуди, ворча и ругаясь, отбыл в Ваканду и чуть ли не ежедневно звонил Тони, жалуясь на полное отсутствие у местных системного подхода к вооруженным силам, катастрофический недостаток этих самых сил и чересчур жаркую погоду. Наташа появлялась на базе набегами, и ни Стив, ни Тони не выпытывали у нее, что она делает и с кем. Тони много времени тратил на дела «Старк Индастриз», ездил в центральный офис и отдел разработки, встречался с партнерами и подрядчиками, а Стив… Стив будто замер в невидимом пузыре, как рыбка-гуппи в стеклянном шаре. Они были связаны с Тони невидимой пуповиной, очень капризной и требовательной. Если один, допустим, оставался на базе, а другой выходил за ворота, то уже через пятьсот метров у обоих начиналась сильная головная боль. Попытка увеличить расстояние приводила к тошноте, носовым кровотечениям, а потом Стив решительно отказался продолжать эксперименты.

— Придется тебе пока побыть моей тенью, Роджерс, — заключил Тони и смастерил ему наномаску — тонкую, прозрачную, похожую на пленку, изменявшую черты лица. — Я постараюсь побыстрее разделаться с самыми неотложными проблемами, а ты поиграешь в Кевина Костнера.

Тем же вечером Стив смотрел «Телохранителя», пока Тони колдовал в мастерской, а потом вернулся в их общую спальню чисто выбритым. Тони за всей этой растительностью уже успел забыть, какой Роджерс на самом деле молодой, как нежная линия его губ контрастирует с твердым подбородком, как… Решив не развивать эту опасную мысль дальше, Тони бросился в атаку:

— Решил избавиться от хипстерского обаяния бороды?

— Наномаску на бороду не наденешь, — пожал плечами Стив, — да и телохранитель, похожий на лесоруба, вызовет много вопросов.

— Зато у меня был бы самый модный секьюрити в списке «Форбс». Ты бы ходил в розовой рубашке, джинсах с отворотами и кедах на босу ногу, а по коридорам «Старк Индастриз» ездил на скутере… Картинка так и стоит перед глазами! Какого удовольствия ты меня лишил, Кэп.

— Извини, — без малейшего сожаления в голосе сказал Стив.

— Хэппи тебя проинструктирует, как двигаться и где стоять, а потом просто будешь делать капитанское лицо, и все окружающие дважды подумают, прежде чем подойти ко мне. Держи, — Тони протянул ему темные очки.

— В телохранители без очков не берут? — Стив взял неожиданно тяжелую оправу, покрутил в руках.

— Это коммуникатор, дисплей с выходом в сеть и доступом к П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.е. Можешь смотреть кино или порнушку, пока я умираю от скуки на переговорах. К настоящей работе Хэппи тебя все равно не подпустит.

Спальня Тони изменилась: свою кровать он сдвинул к стене, чтобы освободить больше места для койки Стива. Он предлагал поставить ширму, но Стив решительно воспротивился.

— С нашим режимом сна эта ширма долго не продержится.

— И то верно, — кивнул Тони, забираясь под одеяло.

У них выработался своего рода ритуал. Стив умывался и готовился ко сну в своей — хотя теперь, скорее, бывшей своей — комнате, потом приходил к Тони, и они почти сразу расходились по кроватям. Иногда обсуждали прошедший день или планы на завтра, но чаще закрывали глаза и пытались заснуть. Оба знали, что шансы спокойно проспать до утра невелики: то один, то другой вскидывался на постели, хрипя в тисках очередного жуткого сна, и тогда второй становился якорем, привязывающим к реальности. Чужой кошмар ощущался как ледяная оплеуха, пропустить было невозможно. Если ночные страхи охотились за Тони, то Стив растирал ему руки и ноги, пока не проходил озноб. Когда жертвой становился Стив, Тони делал ему массаж головы, перебирал слипшиеся от пота волосы, и сердце переставало заполошно рваться из груди наружу. Они не говорили об этом — нечего тут было обсуждать, — а просто были друг с другом несколько минут, держали и держались. А днем… Стиву казалось, Тони нарочно заслонялся делами и заботами от их странной связи. Стив бы тоже с удовольствием занял чем-нибудь голову и руки, но пока в его распоряжении были спортзал да скетчбук, он даже на утреннюю пробежку выйти не мог, не навредив Тони. А Тони, спустя неделю их совместного проживания, поднялся в семь утра и появился в гостиной в кроссовках и спортивном костюме. Стив, проснувшийся раньше, сидел в кресле с планшетом и чуть не выронил его при виде хмурого лица. Тони надел бейсболку, сверху натянул капюшон толстовки и буркнул:

— Чего ждешь, Кэп? Пять минут тебе на сборы — и побежали.

— Куда? — спросил Стив, готовясь к тому, что они сейчас рванут в Индию через Северный полюс.

— Не куда, а за чем. Или от чего. За здоровьем, от инфаркта и твоих щенячьих глаз, когда ты по утрам смотришь в окно и вздыхаешь так жалобно, что сердце разрывается. У Дубины.

— У Дубины нет сердца, — пробормотал слегка ошарашенный Стив.

— Вот именно. Четыре минуты.

Стив управился за три с половиной, и они побежали. Тони, к его удивлению, не пытался за ним угнаться, держал хороший ровный темп, не хватал воздух ртом, как рыба, правильно работал руками и только ухмыльнулся, поймав вопросительный взгляд.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив, когда они возвращались обратно.

Тони только отмахнулся, но с тех пор старался несколько раз в неделю выбраться с Кэпом на пробежку, а Стив варил ему кофе по утрам и безропотно сидел в мастерской, когда Тони настигал творческий запой.

Дни в роли телохранителя начались без происшествий. Хэппи был недоволен и самим наличием, и особенно личностью нового «сотрудника», но в курс дела ввел.

— Прямо за спиной у Тони стоять не надо, это для мафиози и президентов. Занимаешь пост у ближайшего окна или двери, контролируешь входы-выходы. На улице идешь замыкающим, следишь за обстановкой. Не путаешься под ногами, не создаешь проблем.

— Я понял, мистер Хоган, — и Стив приступил к обязанностям.

Было скучно до зубовного скрежета, но Стив радовался этой скуке — Тони не пытались убить, похитить, шантажировать, а его жалобы на пытки финансовыми отчетами он быстро научился пропускать мимо ушей. Если у Тони не было делового ланча, они ходили обедать в самые странные маленькие ресторанчики города. Стив подозревал, что Тони нарочно выискивал эти забегаловки: эфиопские, корейские, индонезийские, вьетнамские с обжигающе острой непривычной едой и официантами, плохо говорящими по-английски. Вечерами Стив шел сбрасывать напряжение в спортзал, где его частенько ждали Нат и Сэм, и Клинт выползал из норы, потом они ужинали: Вижен научился готовить вполне сносно, а Сэм внезапно пристрастился к мексиканской кухне, и Стив тащил в мастерскую поднос с едой. Сперва ему казалось, что Тони прячется от команды, не желая ни обострять, ни восстанавливать натянутые отношения, но, понаблюдав, понял: Тони лихорадочно торопится разработать… что-то. 

— Нам нужен выход в космос, — пояснил он на заданный впрямую вопрос. — Пока мы можем только ползать по земле и ждать, что к нам придут, а должны уметь встречать врага на подлете. У меня ощущение, что я придумываю не то, что велосипед — садовую тачку, но выбора-то нет. Нужна система раннего оповещения: столько спутников летает вокруг нашего шарика, а пользы ни на грош. Нужен космический корабль, что-то типа квинджета, маленькое и компактное, и решить проблему топливных элементов, и…

Он отвернулся от экранов и запустил обе руки в волосы.

— Не знаешь, за что хвататься. Столько всего нужно, чужих наработок никаких, на межгалактическую научную конференцию по вопросам планетарной защиты не зовут почему-то. И я кое-что придумал для костюма, но его придется переделывать целиком.

— Сначала — костюм, потом — квинджет, потом — оповещение и защита, — предложил Стив. Ужасно захотелось усесться с Тони на кушетке, прижаться плечом, посмотреть романтическую комедию, и чтобы на следующий день никуда не нужно было ехать, лететь, торопиться. — Поешь, пожалуйста. И выбирайся отсюда почаще, остальные скоро забудут, как ты выглядишь.

— Гугл им в помощь, — буркнул Тони и откусил огромный кусок тортильи. — Завтра к ужину у нас будут гости… Один гость. Можно устроить кинопросмотр, только никаких «Звездных войн», «Звездного пути», «Звездных врат»…

— Ясно-ясно, никакого космоса.

— И никаких фильмов-катастроф, скажи Сэму. Ни «Армаггедон», ни «День независимости» мы смотреть не будем.

— И что же нам остается? — улыбнулся Стив.

— Джеймс Бонд. Всегда можно посмотреть Джеймса Бонда. Или «Миссия невыполнима».

— Кого мы ждем, Тони?

— Ты его знаешь, и вам давно пора познакомиться поближе. Я сегодня задержусь тут, чтобы освободить время для ужина и кино.

Тони поднял усталые глаза на Стива, и того наотмашь ударило ощущением… семьи, пожалуй. Гости, выбор фильма, планы на совместный вечер. В груди разлилось тепло, пронизанное золотистыми искрами, поворочалось там, устраиваясь, потянулось к Тони, и тот безотчетно прижал ладонь к солнечному сплетению.

— Я возьму книгу и спущусь обратно, посижу с тобой, — предложил Стив. Тони кивнул с отсутствующим выражением лица, прислушиваясь к тому, что творилось у него внутри, и не заметил легкой полуулыбки, по-хозяйски пристроившейся на его губах.

 

Когда Тони следующим вечером объявился в столовой, он подталкивал в спину худенького паренька, чем-то неуловимо знакомого Стиву. 

— Не волнуйся, тебя никто не съест.

Парень поднял глаза на Тони, нервно улыбнулся.

— Я не слишком-то питательный, мистер Старк.

Стив узнал этот голос. Господи, парень выглядел совсем ребенком! Если бы Стив в аэропорту увидел его без маски, он бы просто не смог с ним драться, пусть даже они и старались сдерживать удары.

— Привет, Квинс! — сказал он, и парень натурально подпрыгнул в воздух.

— Привет, Бруклин! Ой, то есть, мистер Капитан Америка, сэр!

— Тебе еще не надоели эти «мистеры», пацан? — спросил Тони. — Стив Роджерс, Питер Паркер. Питер Паркер, Стив Роджерс. Кэп, куда ты дел остальных?

— Ванда прихорашивается, Вижен безропотно ее ждет, Клинт и Сэм пошли встречать пиццу, а Нат…

— Уже здесь, — сказала Наташа, появляясь в дверях. — Привет, Питер!

— Здравствуй… те, мисс Романова. 

— Ты бы меня еще Черной Вдовой назвал, — Наташа улыбнулась по-настоящему и взмахнула рукой в сторону дивана. — Выбирай лучшее место, пока не налетели захватчики. 

Питер снова посмотрел на Тони, тот закатил глаза, но сел на диван и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. Питер немедленно плюхнулся на указанное место. Стив помялся и присел с другой стороны от Питера.

— Как дела в школе? — лениво спросил Тони. — Опять нарвался на дисциплинарное взыскание?

— Нет… ну то есть да… ну то есть, я пошел вместе с ЭмДжей, чтобы ей не было скучно, хотя она говорит, что ей не бывает скучно, потому что у нее с собой всегда запас хорошей музыки и надежные наушники, но я коллекционирую ролики с Капитаном, а их всегда крутят для тех, кому назначили взыскание…

— Ролики? Какие ролики? — немедленно оживился Тони. Стив мысленно застонал. На серию воспитательных видео для подрастающего поколения американцев его уговорил Фьюри еще в самом начале, после атаки читаури. Для поднятия патриотического духа и веры в страну. Стив не возражал: тексты, которые ему дали, были правильные и хорошие, разрешалось импровизировать и предлагать собственные темы, да и съемки закончились быстро. Но он даже не задумывался о том, где и когда их будут показывать, и вскоре о них забыл. И вот теперь…

— Ну, они не очень длинные. Обычно. Капитан Америка — детям. Я видел ролик о личной гигиене, о терпении, о трудностях подросткового возраста, о распорядке дня и о свиданиях. 

— О свиданиях? — Тони одарил Стива многообещающим взглядом. — А они входят в распорядок дня? Шесть утра — подъём, гимн, пробежка, шесть вечера — свидание с Правильным Парнем?

— Или девчонкой, — подхватил Питер и ужасающе покраснел. — Ну да, как-то так.

— П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А, — почти пропел Тони, — а найди-ка мне…

— Протокол поиска запущен, — немедленно отозвалась та. — Найдено тридцать четыре уникальных результата, включая неудачные дубли и дополнительные материалы.

Хищное выражение на лице Тони было сродни тому, что возникает на морде у кота при виде оставшейся без присмотра печенки. Стив не выдержал и застонал уже вслух, Питер с надеждой посмотрел на Тони, явно надеясь пополнить коллекцию, Наташа прыснула со смеху, и в этот момент в гостиную ввалились Сэм, Клинт и двенадцать коробок с пиццей и куриными крылышками.

— А про вред фаст-фуда там было? — не унимался Тони. — А про здоровое питание? Все эти ужасы с сельдереем и морковкой? 

Питер кивнул и покосился на Стива, как ему показалось, с сочувствием.

— Извините, сэр Капитан Америка, сэр, — пробормотал он, и Стив разглядел в его глазах веселых чертенят — точь-в-точь, как в глазах Тони. — Но про ценность правды там тоже было.

— Вы о чем? — поинтересовался Сэм, переводя взгляд со Стива на Тони.

— Потом расскажу, — отмахнулся Тони. — Питер, прибыла пернатая часть команды. Сэм Уилсон, он же Сокол, и Клинт Бартон, он же Соколиный глаз. Птички, парень перед вами — Питер Паркер. Сладкую парочку дожидаться не будем, пожалуй, пицца остынет.

П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А без дополнительной команды запустила фильм, по рукам заходили тарелки с едой и стаканы с напитками, Ванда и Вижен, объявившись, втиснулись на «место для поцелуев», как остальные окрестили небольшой диванчик на двоих, и вечер окончательно стал уютным и семейным. Стив краем глаза посматривал на Тони и Питера, просто не мог удержаться. Питер вертелся, взмахивал руками, иногда замирал, напряженно уставившись в экран, а Тони тихо улыбался, когда думал, что Питер не видит. У Стива в груди было тепло и чуточку горько, и он не мог отличить, какое чувство принадлежит Тони, а какое — ему самому.

Когда фильм кончился, Стив поинтересовался:

— Питер, а как ты будешь добираться домой?

— Меня тетя Мэй отпустила к мистеру Старку с ночевкой, — в голосе Питера звучали смущение и вызов.

— Будете строить шалаш из одеял? — поинтересовался Клинт.

Клинт с Тони вели себя друг с другом осторожно, будто шли по минному полю, нашпигованному смертоносной начинкой разнообразного поражающего действия и не знали, что рванет в следующую минуту. Чаще всего они ограничивались короткими, самыми необходимыми фразами, если уж приходилось разговаривать, но сегодня что-то произошло, сдвинулось, и Стив надеялся, что в нужную сторону.

— Это лучшее, что пришло тебе в голову, Бартон? Мы будем заниматься наукой. И, может быть, если будешь хорошо себя вести, у тебя появятся стрелы с возможностью управляемого выброса паутинной сети. Кстати, Стив, — Тони повернулся к нему всем телом, — не хочешь запланировать на завтра тренировку Мстителей с участием Человека-Паука?

Лицо Питера просияло ослепительным счастьем.

— Пожалуйста, сэр, можно? Можно?

— Разумеется, Питер, — ответил Стив, улыбаясь так, что заболели щеки. — Завтра в десять. 

Этой ночью перед сном Тони был как-то особенно мягок и задумчив. Он пожелал Стиву приятных снов и, кажется, отключился почти сразу. Стив, наверное, тоже задремал, потому что внезапно обнаружил себя не на узкой койке, а в огромной постели Тони абсолютно голым и неспособным пошевелиться. Он дернулся раз, другой, но руки и ноги, раскинутые в стороны крестом, напрочь отказались подчиняться. Стив попытался крикнуть: крик разбух, застрял в горле, а над Стивом нависла тень, склонилась ниже и обрела черты Тони. Выглядел этот Тони странно: вспухшие губы, ярко-розовые, блестящие от слюны, расширенные зрачки, испятнанная засосами шея — и ни клочка одежды. Стив невольно облизнул взглядом смуглую кожу, напрягшиеся мышцы рук, подтянутый живот — и красивый крупный член, прижатый к этому самому животу.

— Продолжим, красавчик? — мурлыкнул инкуб. Не мог же настоящий Тони вести себя так бесстыдно — не со Стивом, по крайней мере.

Язык подчинялся не больше, чем руки и ноги, но Тони и не стал ждать ответа: поцелуем-укусом впился в горло, потом в грудь, языком и зубами подразнил сосок, и на Стива накатила удушающая волна нестерпимого желания. В паху стало горячо и больно, член напрягся до каменной твердости, Стив заскулил, попытался выгнуться и тут же получил электрическим разрядом в плечо. От неожиданности он вскинулся на постели и уставился на Тони — обычного, вполне одетого Тони, встрепанного со сна и по-совиному моргающего, который стоял возле его койки.

— Значит, все-таки не кошмар, — задумчиво сообщил Тони. — А если и кошмар, то весьма пикантный. Но ты так стонал, что я решил тебя разбудить, и в благодарность, смотри-ка, получил удар эротическим током.

— Спасибо, — ошалело кивнул Стив, медленно приходя в себя. Видение развеялось, но желание никуда не делось: член пульсировал и требовал немедленных действий, например, сгрести Тони в охапку и…

— Сходи в ванную, позаботься о своей… проблеме, — предложил Тони, забираясь обратно в кровать. — И сам не уснешь, и мне не дашь поспать — от тебя просто разит сексуальной фрустрацией. Смазка в шкафчике за зеркалом.

Стив почувствовал, как полыхают щеки — наверное, Тони даже в темноте видно. Смущался он не из-за внезапной эрекции, это как раз не удивляло, в последнее время было не до удовлетворения потребностей тела. И ничего он не видел стыдного в том, чтобы быстро сбросить напряжение, но Тони… Тони, который будет знать, зачем Стив заперся в ванной… Образы из сна набросились на Стива с новой силой, мучая жаркими бесстыдными картинками: длинные пальцы, обхватившие член у основания, заострившиеся соски, жадный взгляд, от которого в животе полыхает мучительно и сладко — все это грозило разорвать изнутри, превращая обычный физиологический акт во что-то совершенно другое. Стиву казалось, что если он поддастся искушению, то темный тягучий яд отравит его навсегда, испортит то прекрасное и хрупкое, что начало налаживаться между ними. Надо просто перетерпеть, решил он. Бывало и хуже.

Тони завозился и снова сел, отбрасывая одеяло.

— Знаешь, я, пожалуй, первый в ванную. Ты хоть представляешь, каково это — дышать твоим тестостероном? Чёрт, да в нем плавать можно.

— Я… прости, я не хотел.

— Не понимаю, за что ты извиняешься. Ты, вроде, экзамен на святого пока не сдавал, или я что-то пропустил? В общем, думай о высоком, пока я решаю маленькую физиологическую проблему.

Хлопнула дверь ванной, зашумела вода. Стив угрюмо улегся на кровать, намереваясь взять разбушевавшееся либидо под контроль. Но как только тело начало слегка успокаиваться, он почувствовал это: неумолимые тиски чужого возбуждения сдавили обжигающей и одновременно мягкой хваткой, тугая волна прокатилась от груди до паха, и Стив рухнул в оргазм, даже не прикоснувшись к члену. 

Когда Тони появился на пороге ванной, Стив постарался как можно скорее проскочить мимо него, но попытка оказалась обречена на провал с самого начала.

— Ты тоже кончил? — хрипловато поинтересовался Тони, загородив дверной проем. От него пахло сексом, ноткой одеколона и мятной пастой. Плескался, должно быть, чтобы дать Стиву немного успокоиться. — У меня чуть мозги через хрен не выплеснулись. Придется нам теперь, похоже, дрочить на брудершафт.

Член Стива снова дернулся, натягивая мокрое белье. Очевидно, в этом смысле уединиться им теперь тоже было не суждено. Он нахмурился.

— Не кисни, Кэп, это будет весьма интересный опыт, гарантирую, — пообещал Тони и, наконец, отошел в сторону. — Кстати, сколько тебе требуется оргазмов за раз?

— На сегодня мне хватит одного, — буркнул Стив. — У тебя, случайно, нет сменных штанов? Не пойду же я в таком виде к себе в комнату.

Тони окинул Стива неожиданно хищным взглядом и присвистнул.

— Да, было бы неловко кого-то встретить по пути, но, боюсь, мои трусы будут давить тебе на самое дорогое. Ложись спать голым, в самом деле, а Дубина завтра принесет тебе чистую одежду. Почему, кстати, ты до сих пор не занял тут пару полок под свое барахло?

«Ты не предлагал», — хотелось ответить Стиву, но не было нужды, Тони и так все прекрасно понял.

— Умываться и баиньки, — он направился к кровати и снова улегся на краю. — Вопросы пестиков и тычинок отложим до завтра. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, Тони, — ответил Стив, закрывая за собой дверь в ванную. Губы странно покалывало, будто им непременно требовался поцелуй на ночь. Стив вздохнул и включил холодную воду.

Когда он вернулся в комнату в чем мать родила, Тони уже спал. Стив скользнул под одеяло и закрыл глаза. Глубокий и спокойный сон накрыл его, придавил к кровати, и ни одному из них до утра не снились кошмары.

Через несколько дней Стив готов был признать, что джинн, которого дурацкий сон выпустил из бутылки, разросся до размеров хорошо откормленного слона, обитающего в очень маленькой посудной лавке, и вот-вот окончательно сведет его с ума. Днем все было замечательно: тренировка Мстителей с участием Паучка прошла прекрасно, взаимодействие команды было на высоте, и вообще атмосфера на Базе стремительно теплела. Питер, который теперь проводил здесь каждую свободную минуту, оказался тем катализатором, которого не хватало сборищу одиночек для того, чтобы стать семьей. Возможно, в некоторой степени этому поспособствовал коллективный просмотр пресловутых роликов — к концу «дополнительных материалов» Клинт с Сэмом икали от хохота, Ванда вытирала слезы с глаз, Наташа улыбалась — не уголком рта, а по-настоящему, так, как Стив и не видел, кажется ни разу. Питер стонал, уткнувшись Тони в плечо, а Тони… Тони смеялся, да, и при этом глядел на Стива так, будто не было ни бункера, ни аэропорта, ни Соковии — ничего не было, они только что спасли Нью-Йорк от инопланетного вторжения и ядерного взрыва, и впереди их ждало прекрасное будущее. И Стив был почти счастлив — осторожным хрупким счастьем, на которое нельзя смотреть слишком пристально, чтобы не спугнуть. А потом наступала ночь. Ночью к Стиву приходил Тони — тот, другой, из горячечных снов — и вытворял такие вещи, о которых Стив даже не слышал, но его телу они очень нравились. Снилось ли что-то Тони, он не знал, но заканчивалось все одинаково: они просыпались, один шел в ванную, второй доводил себя до быстрой разрядки в кровати, хотя с каждым разом времени требовалось больше. Стиву ужасно не хватало прикосновений, поцелуев, укусов, на которые был так щедр Тони-из-сна, сосущая пустота где-то внизу живота не желала удовлетворяться простой одинокой дрочкой. Стив пытался измотать себя привычным способом — в спортзале, но он и раньше не слишком-то помогал, а уж теперь и подавно. На четвертую ночь Тони не выдержал.

— Эротические сны — это мило, но меня, если честно, достало просыпаться посреди ночи со стояком. Может, попробуем принять превентивные меры?

— Превентивные меры? — переспросил Стив. В голову ему мгновенно полезли самые дикие мысли: Тони он знал хорошо, и на что тот способен — тоже. Мастурбатор-автомат? Какая-нибудь ужасная химическая смесь из лабораторий Брюса? Или слаще и запретней — что-нибудь прямиком из его стыдных жарких снов? — Ты сейчас о чём именно, Тони?

— О том, что можно подрочить перед сном, а не вместо, — язвительно отозвался Тони. — И не прятаться в ванной, а удобно расположиться в кровати, все равно кончаем одновременно. Или ты предпочитаешь игры с водой? Тогда настаивать не буду.

Предложение было таким заманчивым и смущающим одновременно, что Стива бросило в жар. 

— Н-нет, — запнувшись, признался он. — То есть да. То есть нет, не предпочитаю, я предпочитаю тебя и... 

Он силой заставил себя замолчать, но, кажется, слишком поздно: тёмные глаза напротив блеснули, и в них Стив ясно прочитал свою ближайшую судьбу. Тони будет мучить его — и заслуженно! — пока не отомстит сполна. Или нет?

— Предпочитаешь меня? Это ответственно. И лестно, — мурлыкнул Тони. — И хотя в заданных условиях я мало что могу, но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Вместе. Раздевайся, Кэп.

Стив послушно сдернул футболку, взялся за пояс штанов — и замер на месте. Перед ним стоял его инкуб: смуглый, обнаженный, прожигающий насквозь взглядом потемневших глаз. Наполовину вставший член был ровно таким, как во сне, и, пока Стив таращился, открыв рот, он окончательно налился кровью, так и требуя прикоснуться. Прошлой ночью инкуб оседлал его грудь и мучительно долго водил набухшей головкой Стиву по губам, дразнил, маня близостью, а Стив отчаянно стонал и все тянулся жадным ртом, мечтая почувствовать бархатистую тяжесть на языке. Но прикасаться было нельзя, он помнил, что нельзя, и оставалось только смотреть.

— Давай, я тоже хочу полюбоваться, — хриплым голосом потребовал Тони, и Стив торопливо избавился от штанов и белья, выпрямился, чувствуя волну жара, прокатившуюся ото лба до кончиков пальцев на ногах.

— Не знаю, то ли негодовать, что ты скрывал от меня такую роскошь, то ли сердиться, что не могу прибрать ее к рукам. — Тони облизнулся и поднял взгляд на Стива. — На кровать, Кэп. Покажи, как ты себя ласкаешь, как тебе нравится.

Это был гипноз, не иначе, потому что сопротивляться было невозможно. Стив послушно устроился на кровати, раздвинув ноги, некрепко сжал ладонью изнывающий ствол, легко провел вверх-вниз. Сухо. На живот ему тут же плюхнулся флакон смазки.

— Давай, сделай себе хорошо.

Стив выдавил прозрачный гель на ладонь и взялся за дело всерьез. Одной рукой он размеренно и сильно водил по члену, второй обхватил себя за яйца, сжал, слегка потянул и прикрыл глаза.

— Смотри на меня, Стив, — раздался лихорадочный шепот. — Не закрывай глаза, смотри на меня.

Стив вздернулся и уставился на Тони. Тот лежал на своей кровати на боку, весь подавшись к Стиву. На скулах цвели пятна темного румянца, налитая головка то пряталась в кулаке, то показывалась наружу.

— Как ты любишь? — сбивчиво бормотал Тони, двигая рукой в такт со Стивом. — У тебя чувствительные соски? Мне кажется, что да. Не представляешь, как мне хочется облизать их, взять в рот, слегка прикусить, чтобы они набухли. Или не слегка? Или ты предпочитаешь пожестче? Ты трогаешь свои соски, когда дрочишь? Потрогай их для меня, Стив, давай. Сначала правый: сожми так, чтобы было почти больно, оттяни немного… так… теперь просто потереби между пальцами. Умница. Теперь левый. Хорошо.

Стиву казалось, что он растворился, пропал. От него остались только руки, готовые выполнять любые приказы Тони, а остальные части тела возникали из небытия в тот момент, когда Тони требовал к ним прикоснуться. Соски горели и пылали. В животе скручивалась огненная пружина, готовая распрямиться в любой момент, но Тони держал ее — взглядом, голосом, — доводя их обоих до края.

— Согни ноги и расставь шире, мне плохо видно. Господи, какая у тебя задница, за такую можно и убить. Ты гладишь себя там, Стив? Засовываешь в себя пальцы? У тебя большие руки, но этого все равно недостаточно, правда? В следующий раз я принесу пару игрушек. У меня хорошая коллекция, сможешь выбрать, что захочешь. С вибрацией, с искусственным интеллектом, с…

— Тони! — отчаянно выкрикнул Стив. — Я не могу больше, я почти!..

— Смотри на меня, слышишь? Смотри!

— И ты смотри, — умудрился выдавить он, чувствуя, как волна наслаждения перехватывает контроль над телом, как пульсирует и сжимается в низу живота. Сам он не видел ничего, кроме пылающих страстью темных глаз, и это были самые красивые на свете глаза.

— Я смотрю, Стив, — выдохнул Тони. — Ты такой… Давай же, вот сейчас!..

Стив взорвался изнутри. Двойной удар наслаждения выбил его из «здесь и сейчас», корчащееся от удовольствия тело осталось где-то внизу, а он нежился в лучах золотого света, и кто-то ласковый и теплый обнимал его, укутывал собой с ног до головы и, кажется, обещал любить вечно.

— Это было… о господи, это было нечто, — сообщил Тони потолку. Он лежал на спине, раскинувшись обессиленной морской звездой, и даже не пытался стереть сперму с живота. 

— Да, впечатляюще, — лениво согласился Стив. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось сейчас перебраться к Тони, обнять покрепче и проспать часов десять. А потом повторить, только чтобы Тони сделал с ним все то, что обещал. И сходить втроем с Питером в музей естественной истории, пообедать в маленьком ресторанчике, а вечером… Тони зашевелился и сел на кровати, и Стив понял, что произнес все это вслух.

— Это в тебе эндорфины говорят, Кэп. Очень громко говорят, и я не осуждаю, взрыв был что надо, но ты им объясни, что за языком надо следить. А то ведь я могу подумать, что…

— Что ты мне давно нравился, Тони. — Стив зажмурился, но слова сами рвались с языка. — А у тебя была Пеппер, и мы не слишком-то ладили, и я был уверен, что совершенно не интересую тебя в романтическом смысле. И еще миллион причин. А теперь мы связаны магическим браком, и все, что мне осталось — это смотреть, ведь когда все закончится, ты снова уйдешь. Ты всегда уходишь, и у меня нет права тебя удерживать.

— Иногда уходишь ты, — невесело усмехнулся Тони, и тоска, прозвучавшая в его голосе, была такой огромной, что со Стива слетели последние остатки угара. В горле пересохло, он стиснул первое, что попалось под руку, в кулаке, и словно издалека услышал треск рвущейся простыни.

— Да, — признал он. — Иногда ухожу я. Только знаешь, Тони, если бы у меня был ещё хоть один шанс. Я понимаю, что прошу многого, слишком многого... но если б у меня был ещё шанс — я бы не ушёл никуда.

Тони встал с кровати, остановился возле Стива и безнадежным каким-то жестом погладил его по щеке.

— Давай спать. Я уже понял, что пытаться загадывать вперед, если имеешь дело с тобой — занятие совершенно бессмысленное и даже вредное. Доживем до развода — посмотрим.

— Никогда не думал, что буду ждать развода с таким нетерпением, — пробормотал Стив, и Тони едва заметно улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Как выяснилось, превентивные меры действительно помогли: вскакивать среди ночи не пришлось, и Стив отлично выспался. И даже почти не краснел, встречаясь с Тони взглядом — в основном потому, что тот весь день провел в мастерской, прикипев глазами к экранам. Но с приближением вечера внутри поселился растревоженный муравейник: как все будет сегодня? Захочет ли Тони повторить или решит сделать перерыв? Вспомнит ли про обещанные игрушки? Будет ли снова давать указания хриплым голосом, от которого у Стива слабеют колени и вся кровь приливает к паху? Он извелся, пытаясь унять воображение, а потом понял, что за последние полчаса Тони ни разу не встал с места, не сказал П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.е ни слова, голограммы над его головой приглушили свечение и ушли в спящий режим, и сам он выглядел так, будто грезил наяву.

— Тони, что… — начал он, но закончить ему не удалось. Тони вскинулся, взглянул дикими глазами, бросил «за мной, Кэп» и рванул в спальню на крейсерской скорости.

Раздеваться они начали, еще не дойдя до двери. Тони уронил на пол галстук, который за каким-то чертом нацепил нынче с утра, Стив стряхнул с плеч старую клетчатую рубашку и бессознательно потянулся к Тони за поцелуем, но тот вскинул ладонь в знакомом защитном жесте.

— Нет, нам нельзя!

— Прости, — буркнул Стив, краснея. Стыд приглушил было вожделение, но со стороны Тони плеснуло такой несомненной страстью, что глупая ошибка немедленно была забыта. Стив вывернулся из джинсов и успел обласкать взглядом смуглую задницу, пока Тони снимал носки. Тот поймал его за этим занятием, ухмыльнулся и кивнул на прикроватный столик.

На нем стояла большая черная коробка с уже откинутой крышкой, а внутри… Сперва Стив даже не понял, на что смотрит. На блестящий металлический стержень были насажены шары разного размера — от самого маленького на вершине до самого большого у основания. Дальше стержень загибался странным крючком вроде ручки от зонтика, и на его конце был еще один шарик.

 

— Что это? — спросил Стив, пламенея ушами, потому что уже понял, что это и для чего, но все не мог поверить тому, что прямо сейчас не спит, а все происходит на самом деле: Тони Старк с хищной улыбкой будет разглядывать его в то время, как он будет засовывать в себя эту… конструкцию.

— Немного слишком, да? — мурлыкнул — ну, правда, как еще было назвать этот звук — вибрирующий, низкий? — Тони. — Не волнуйся, этот я приготовил для себя. Тебе на первый раз подойдет что-то более традиционное.

— Нет, — вырвалось у Стива. Ужасаясь собственному безрассудству, он еще раз повторил: — Нет. Я возьму эту штуку, ты только… э-э-э… объясни, как она работает.

— Уверен? Потому что я бы предложил кое-что другое. Там есть мастурбатор и анатомически точный дилдо, принимающий температуру человеческого тела.

— В каком смысле анатомически точный? — поинтересовался Стив, лишь бы отвлечься от сладкого ужаса и предвкушения, толкающихся локтями у него в животе.

— В том самом. — Тони вытянулся на кровати и сделал жест в сторону собственного паха. — Полная копия меня. А этот монстр немного слишком навороченный. Все шары крутятся и вибрируют независимо друг от друга в пяти режимах, умеют увеличиваться в размерах, можно управлять дистанционно…

— То есть, команды ему отдавать будешь ты? — Стив враз охрип и потянул из коробки сверкающее чудо техники.

— Ну, я могу, конечно, позвать на помощь П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.у, — протянул Тони, сверкая ехидными глазами, — да не вздрагивай так, Стив, я просто не могу тебя не дразнить. Конечно, командовать парадом буду я, ты-то у нас ещё практически святая невинность...

— А зачем у него на конце этот крючок? — перебил его Стив, устав смущаться и полыхать ушами.

— Когда мы вставим в тебя прибор, «этот крючок» должен смотреть вперед, чтобы шарик на его конце давил вот сюда, — Тони бесстыже развел колени, одной рукой приподнял собственные яйца, а другой нажал на точку под ними. — Поверь, ощущения незабываемые. Ты точно не передумал? Потому что, если бы наш первый раз был нормальным, а не как обычно у нас происходит, я бы ни за что не стал запихивать в тебя этого монстра. Я бы сперва все тщательно вылизал: и член, и яйца, и твою дырочку, трахнул бы тебя языком, потом хорошенько раскрыл пальцами. Думаю, парочку оргазмов на этом этапе ты бы уже получил, м-м-м? 

— Я... уже почти... — хрипло признался Стив. — От одних описаний. Ты вправду стал бы... всё это?

— Ты себя в зеркало видел? — поинтересовался Тони. — Да я каждый раз пытаюсь не захлебнуться слюной, просто представляя тебя без рубашки. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты с такой легкостью разрешишь мне рулить в постели. Мне казалось… Кстати, ты предпочитаешь снизу или сверху?

— Я предпочитаю с человеком, который для меня что-то значит. С тобой. Хочу попробовать все, Тони. Очень хочу.

— Ладно, — Тони сглотнул и принялся командовать. — Тебе понадобится больше места, а мне лучший обзор, поэтому возьми смазку и иди ко мне на постель. То есть, на мою постель. Так, теперь подложи под задницу пару подушек. Хорошо. Смажь себя как следует и далеко флакон не убирай, еще пригодится.

Сам Тони устроился прямо на полу возле кровати на сброшенном одеяле. Он жадно разглядывал Стива, будто не мог решить, на что смотреть в первую очередь. Стив тоже смотрел — прямо, не скрываясь, запоминая линии смуглого сильного тела. Руки Тони убрал за спину, наверное, от греха подальше, хотя они-то как раз собрались хорошенько согрешить. Между раздвинутых бедер покачивался напряженный член, темный от прилившей крови, и Стив прикусил губу, давя порыв наклониться и облизать блестящую головку.

— Давай, Стив, ну же! 

Откинувшись назад, Стив принялся вводить в себя палец. Он редко делал это сам с собой, и потому ощущение было непривычным, странным. Мысль о том, что скоро ему придется заменить палец штукой гораздо большего размера, вызывала одновременно ужас и предвкушение. Он попытался втиснуть второй, но мышцы рефлекторно сжались.

— Не торопись, — голос Тони подействовал, как укол миорелаксанта. Стив расслабился, и два пальца легко проскользнули внутрь. — Покажи мне, как глубоко ты можешь их вставить. Медленно, Стив, медленно, я хочу видеть, как растягивается твоя дырка. Вынь до первых костяшек, а потом двигай обратно. Разведи пальцы в стороны, почувствуй, как горячо и тесно у тебя внутри. Как бы я хотел, чтобы это были мои пальцы, Стив, ты даже не представляешь. Добавь еще смазки, попробуй три пальца. Ты знаешь, что краснеешь по всему телу? Ты такой красивый сейчас, невероятно просто. Покажи мне, давай, сделай себе приятно!

Запястье было неудобно вывернуто, рука устала, но Стиву было плевать: пока Тони говорил с ним, обнимал своим голосом и взглядом, Стив готов был завязаться в узел, лишь бы это горячечное безумие не заканчивалось. Он потянулся свободной рукой к соску — Тони ведь вчера просил его ласкать себя там, правда? — и его прошило тонкой иглой удовольствия, когда Тони тихо и мучительно застонал.

— Да, правильно, вот так. Еще, Стив!

— Можно мне уже… этот…

— Вибратор? Рано, детка, еще рано. Когда ты поймешь, что тебе мало твоих пальцев, захочешь заполнить пустоту внутри, тогда ты скажешь мне об этом, и, может быть, я разрешу…

— Тони!.. — Стив выгнулся на кровати и пережал свободной рукой основание пульсирующего члена. — Тони, я сейчас!..

— Не вздумай! — Голос Тони стал жестче, зазвенел металлом. — Видимо, тебе действительно пора немного отвлечься. Возьми вибратор, смажь его и начинай потихоньку вставлять. Мелкими толчками, слышишь? Учти, я почувствую, если ты сделаешь себе больно!

Стив вспотел до кончиков пальцев на ногах, пока его тело приспосабливалось к вторжению. Он проталкивал вибратор медленно, как и велел Тони, замирая, чтобы отдышаться и дать себе привыкнуть, но его подгоняло жгучее, как кайенский перец, желание, которым вовсю фонило в спальне. Наконец самая широкая часть основания проскользнула внутрь, и шарик на конце стержня уперся ровно в ту точку, которую показывал Тони. Стив выдохнул, поднял плотно зажмуренные веки и с размаху напоролся на бешеный, голодный взгляд напротив.

— Ты просто не представляешь, — напряжённым и сухим, как бумага, голосом произнёс Тони. У него обметало рот, глаза горели почти маниакальным огнём. — Не представляешь, как... выглядишь. Не будь этой магической хрени, Роджерс, я бы тебя заездил до смерти.

— Я бы… посмотрел, как ты _попытаешься_ меня заездить. — Слова с трудом шли с языка, но промолчать, глядя на такого Тони, Стив просто не мог.

— Вызов принят. Режим ноль-один, — рядом с Тони лежала матовая черная пластинка — наверное, пульт управления. Он к нему даже не прикоснулся, но вибратор ожил, вздрогнул и начал медленно ворочаться, растягивая Стива под себя. Каждым движением он задевал что-то внутри, так что по нервным окончаниям бежали искры, заставляя вскидывать бедра. Рука сама потянулась к паху, но Тони не дал ему шанса.

— Ты можешь трогать себя только выше пояса! Сейчас возьми в рот пальцы и представь, что это мой член. Оближи их хорошенько… Так. Теперь начинай сосать. Господи, Стив, твои губы!.. Режим один-три.

Вибратор задвигался мощнее и, кажется, немного увеличился в размерах. Он доставал глубже, распирал сильнее, прежние искры превратились в пожар, отчаянный стон вырвался из горла. Член тек смазкой и требовал прикосновений, но было нельзя, и Стив пропихнул пальцы себе в глотку, чуть не подавившись.

— Легче, Стив, легче. Я все сделаю, слышишь, не сопротивляйся, расслабься, давай. Сейчас станет еще лучше.

Стив не понимал, как может стать лучше, сладкая мука скручивала его спазмами, держа на краю и не разрешая сорваться, и в этот момент ожил тот шарик, который давил под яйца. Он завибрировал, нажимая и массируя — секунду, две… А потом кипящее наслаждение хлынуло через край, и Стив заорал так, что у самого зазвенело в ушах. 

— О-ху-еть, Стив. Это… настолько здорово, что даже пугает. — Тони дышал сорванно и хрипло, голос дрожал, и от этих звуков у Стива чуть было не встало снова.

— Тони, — начал он и тут же, понял, что напрочь растерял все слова. Хотелось сказать, что ему никогда в жизни не было так хорошо, что, несмотря на недавний оргазм, уже хочется снова, а больше всего хочется иметь возможность прикоснуться, поцеловать, держать в объятиях или просто за руку. — Тони, я… 

— Ч-ш-ш-ш, Стив, все прекрасно, правда. Я не собираюсь в ужасе сбегать на другой конец страны из-за абсолютно крышесносного не-совсем-секса.

— Обещаешь? — сонно пробормотал Стив, чувствуя, как сперма, подсыхая, начинает стягивать кожу.

— Стой, солдат, не засыпай. Ты не хочешь сперва вытащить вибратор?

Стив попытался покраснеть — он совсем забыл, что в нем все еще торчал высокотехнологичный дилдо: тот уменьшился в размерах и перестал ощущаться в растянутой заднице. Но кровь пока отказывалась приливать к лицу, так что он просто аккуратно потянул за основание прибора, и вздрогнул — отголоски пережитого удовольствия вперемешку со слабой болью от слегка натертого ануса прошлись по телу, задев все чувствительные точки.

— Боже, Сти-и-и-в, на второй раунд я сейчас не способен, пощади! — протянул Тони. — Если хочешь, можешь оставаться на моей кровати, а я пойду примощусь на твоем спартанском ложе. Надеюсь, ты не напихал под матрас гвоздей для усмирения плоти?

— Я не могу причинить своему супругу столь невыносимые мучения — обычный матрас из Икеи тебе, наверное, покажется прокрустовым ложем, — отозвался Стив. — Даже без гвоздей. — Слово «супруг» вызвало к жизни маленькое стадо мурашек, прогалопировавших вдоль позвоночника и сгинувших в районе затылка. — Сейчас встану.

— Мой герой! — Тони улыбался расслабленно и светло, будто не было у них никакого сложного прошлого и невнятного пугающего будущего, а только этот миг блаженной истомы и… а, к черту, любви, которая пока еще боялась сама себя, но уже пустила прочные корни и по-хозяйски собиралась отвоевать себе столько места, сколько получится.

Этой ночью Стиву снова ничего не снилось.

Следующая неделя получилась изматывающей, странной и полной секса, если можно назвать сексом кучу разнообразных приспособлений, выделывавших с телом невероятные вещи. Можно ведь? Стив не знал. Зато теперь он знал много чего другого. Например, что у Тони образовался фетиш на его соски — он каждый раз требовал, чтобы Стив играл с ними, теребил, оттягивал, пока они не покраснеют и не приобретут повышенную чувствительность. Еще в Тони проснулись садист и мазохист разом: он соорудил фак-машину, уговорил Стива надеть на член кольцо, а потом попробовать-таки мастурбатор. Стив чуть не умер, когда его ствол сжимало горячими и влажными, чуть ребристыми стенками, в задницу долбился «анатомически достоверный» дилдо, а Тони сидел прямо перед ним и напоказ дрочил и засовывал в себя пальцы. В отместку Стив потребовал, чтобы Тони вставил вибратор себе, а ему выдал пульт — и оторвался на полную. Тони оказался бесстыдно громким, а его стоны действовали на Стива покруче любых технических ухищрений. Они использовали каждую свободную минуту, чтобы довести друг друга до очередного взаимного оргазма, Клинт вообще отказывался находиться с ними в одном помещении, утверждая, что подобная концентрация сексуального напряжения вредит его здоровью, Питер краснел и отводил глаза, а Вижен деликатно советовал улучшить звукоизоляцию в спальне. Даже Роуди, выходя на видеосвязь, морщился и советовал немного умерить пыл — неприлично выглядеть таким затраханным, Тонс, вы там совсем с цепи сорвались? Наташа, Ванда и Сэм, кажется, организовали тотализатор. Стив не знал, на что делались ставки, и знать не хотел.

Но одновременно с этим в Стиве росла неудовлетворенность. Противное гложущее чувство пустоты донимало его, потому что теперь они с Тони вообще не могли прикасаться друг к другу — из-за постоянно кипящего под кожей желания. Они начали ругаться по пустякам: из-за оставленной в гостиной чашки или брошенного на пол полотенца. Потом бурно мирились в спальне, но стоило утихнуть отголоскам удовольствия, и раздражение накатывало с удвоенной силой. Вернулись кошмары, вот только прежние способы справиться с ними больше не работали. Стив все чаще угрюмо молчал, наблюдая из-за стеклянной двери, как Тони в мастерской резко жестикулирует, обращаясь к Дубине или к П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.е, и швыряется инструментами.

— Я больше так не могу, — признался Тони как-то вечером, с отвращением отбрасывая в сторону ремень. — Мне кажется, я вот-вот взорвусь, как паровой котел под давлением. Мне не нравится чувствовать себя паровым котлом, это позапрошлый век. У меня теперь и думать-то толком не получается.

Стив согласно кивнул. Он тоже не находил себе места. Не помогали ни упражнения, ни спарринги, при попытке рисовать карандаш рвал бумагу, а уж если они с Тони выходили куда-нибудь, то нервное напряжение достигало невиданных высот. Стива бесили люди, имевшие возможность запросто подойти к Тони, пожать руку, похлопать по плечу — простейшие жесты, в которых ему было отказано. Хэппи начал подозрительно на него поглядывать и старался держать подальше от Тони, и от этого становилось только хуже. Их взаимный дискомфорт усиливался, умножался, причиняя физические неудобства.

— Нам надо поговорить со Стрэнджем, — наконец сказал он. — Иначе это плохо кончится.

— Вернемся из Ваканды — и поговорим, — отозвался Тони, машинально теребя пуговицы на рубашке. — Т’Чалла звонил сегодня, пока ты был в спортзале. Они дошли до той стадии реабилитации Барнса, когда нужно твое присутствие, а я давно обещал Роуди лично взглянуть на результаты его усилий. Вылетаем завтра утром.

В Стиве заклокотала злость. Тони опять все решил за него и без него, а теперь сообщал об этом, как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся, не испытывая сомнений и колебаний.

— А я считаю, что к Стрэнджу нужно попасть в первую очередь. — Голос звучал сдавленно и низко, неприятно царапал слух. Тони напротив выпрямился, зазвенел натянутой до предела струной. — В таком состоянии ничего хорошего из поездки не выйдет, и не говори, что ты сам этого не понимаешь.

— Это ты, кажется, не понимаешь, — выплюнул Тони. — Представь, что Стрэндж или Амора снимут заклинание и этим спровоцируют Таноса. Он нападет на Землю, а мы ни хрена не готовы! Зачем тогда было мучиться? Мы должны хотя бы понять, готова ли Ваканда…

— Не заговаривай мне зубы, Тони! Ты просто в очередной раз решил сделать все по-своему, никого не спросив и ни с кем не посоветовавшись! Ты все такой же безответственный эгоист!

— А по-моему, ты просто не хочешь признать, что мое решение правильное, иначе ты бы уже несся в Ваканду на всех парах к своему обожаемому Барнсу, наплевав на меня и на весь мир в придачу!

Стив буквально видел, как между ними набухает черное грозовое облако, простреливает первыми, еще слабыми молниями, но вот-вот стихия наберет силу, и тогда не поздоровится никому. Он изо всех сил пытался остановиться, перевести дух, прекратить идиотскую ссору, но магическая связь, превратившись в спрута, тянула и тянула энергию, толкала в спину, требуя дать выход скопившемуся напряжению. Тони тоже это чувствовал, не мог не чувствовать, стискивал челюсти, стараясь не дать злым словам прорваться наружу, но разбушевавшаяся магия была сильнее.

— Что, хочешь меня ударить? Мне подождать, пока ты сбегаешь за щитом? И даже броню надеть не предложишь? О, кстати, вот в броне мы еще не пробовали. Зажжем напоследок, прежде чем ты вернешься к своей первой любви? Будешь хорошо растраханный, подготовленный, Барнсу и делать ничего не приде…

Стив сжал кулаки и шагнул к Тони, намереваясь вытрясти из него подчинение, признание собственной правоты. Чтоб и думать не смел перечить, чтобы слушался, знал свое место — возле Стива, лучше всего голым и на коленях. Злое торжество, сознание собственного превосходства кружились в вихре, требуя заклеймить, сломать сейчас же, немедленно!

— Замолчи, Старк. Замолчи, иначе пожалеешь, что вообще появился на свет. Я не позволю тебе снова все испортить! — Кто-то говорил голосом Стива ужасные вещи, кто-то смотрел его глазами на то, как побледневший, бешено оскалившийся Тони оброс броней и выставил перед собой перчатку, и радовался предстоящей драке. Но что-то шевельнулось в районе солнечного сплетения, что-то острое и горячее ударилось в ледяную корку, которой Стив успел обрасти изнутри, больно укололо куда-то прямо в сердце, и он очнулся. 

— Тони!.. Господи, Тони… — прошептал он, отшатываясь. — Тони, прости, я не знаю, что произошло, Тони, я люблю тебя, слышишь? Я никогда…

Стоя напротив, Тони с ужасом смотрел на свои руки, а броня стекала с него ало-золотыми струйками. Он поднял на Стива огромные испуганные глаза, а потом покачнулся и осел на пол. Стив, не раздумывая, бросился к нему и подхватил на руки.

— П.Я.Т.Н.И.Ц.А, вызови помощь, срочно! 

В комнате полыхнуло золотом, и сквозь распахнувшийся портал прошел Стрэндж в сопровождении асгардской чародейки.

— Спокойно, капитан. Положите Старка на кровать, с ним все будет в порядке. Все кончилось.

— Что кончилось? Что тут вообще произошло, Стрэндж? Вы же говорили, что это будет безопасно, а я… мы… — Стив почувствовал, что Тони слабо зашевелился в его объятиях и осторожно опустил его на собственную койку. Тот попытался сесть, но рука подломилась, и он упал обратно.

— О, помяни черта… — пробормотал он. — В смысле, приветик. Почему я себя чувствую так, словно меня пару раз переехало грузовиком, на котором плясал Халк?

— Последние события спровоцировали экстремальный выплеск энергии. Вы скоро восстановитесь, — любезно сообщил Стрэндж. — Прошу прощения за маленькие неудобства.

— Маленькие?! — Стив не мог как следует разозлиться, просто не осталось сил. Он тяжело опустился рядом с Тони и потребовал: — Выкладывайте все по порядку.

Стрэндж покачал головой, и в спальню вплыли два кресла, до этого мирно стоявшие в гостиной. Одно он предложил Аморе, в другом устроился сам.

— Не могу вас винить за недостаток гостеприимства, учитывая обстоятельства. Если коротко, наш план сработал. Танос нейтрализован.

— Но как? — спросил Тони, хватая Стива за руку. Похоже, он сам не понимал, что делает, но магией их не било, и Стив решил быть благодарным хотя бы за это.

— Мы распространили информацию, что один из камней находится у корней Иггдрасиля, — отозвалась Амора. — Танос сперва послал туда Черный Орден, но Асгард был предупрежден, и у них ничего не вышло. Тогда Танос явился сам, и Мимир предложил ему выпить из источника мудрости, чтобы обрести необходимое ему знание. Танос выпил и, скажем так, разочаровался в своей концепции спасения Вселенной. Он удалился на Титан ломать голову над новым способом.

— Как бы он не надумал чего похуже, — хмыкнул Тони.

— Воздействие источника продержится несколько десятков лет, успеете подготовиться, — отмахнулась Амора.

— Но почему нам было так… плохо? — поинтересовался Стив, машинально поглаживая Тони по ладони.

— В Черном Ордене есть довольно сильный маг, Эбони Мо. Он узнал про энергетический щит над Землей и попытался ударить по его источнику, то есть по вам. Инвертировал направление потоков ци… 

— Сменил полярность, — кивнул Тони.

— Именно. К счастью, его вмешательство не осталось незамеченным благодаря Аморе, и я успел нейтрализовать Мо, пока он был занят вами. Вы, кстати, мне здорово помогли: долго сопротивлялись, а под конец еще и сумели врезать ему в ответ. Правда, это сильно истощило ваш энергетический баланс, поэтому вам требуется отдых, длительный сон, побольше здоровой еды и на пару дней воздержаться от секса. Шучу, — быстро добавил он, заметив, как дернулся Стив. — Двухдневное воздержание не является необходимым, но поспать сперва рекомендую — как врач.

— Кстати, вы больше не связаны магическим браком, — рассмеялась Амора. — Поздравляю с разводом, господа!

— И мы больше не будем ощущать друг друга? — спросил Стив. Он вовсе не хотел без спросу вторгаться в личное пространство Тони, но насколько проще достигать взаимопонимания, когда без тени сомнения знаешь, что именно чувствует твой партнер. Что ж, теперь придется справляться без помощи магии.

— Думаю, остаточный эффект может сохраняться в течение нескольких дней, — протянула чародейка. — Очень уж сильная связь у вас образовалась, никогда раньше такой не видела.

— Рискую показаться невежливым, — заявил Тони, — но можно мы приступим к выполнению рекомендаций доктора? У нас на завтра запланирован ранний рейс.

— Конечно, мистер Старк, капитан. Всего наилучшего, — отозвался Стрэндж, открывая портал.

— Примете от меня подарок на прощание? — мурлыкнула Амора, извлекая из воздуха тяжелый хрустальный флакон с рубиновой жидкостью внутри. — Если вам захочется снова испытать эффект связи, достаточно растворить десять капель на бокал вина. Будет действовать несколько часов.

— Злоупотреблять не рекомендую, — крикнул Стрэндж с той стороны, протягивая руку Аморе. Она легко прыгнула внутрь, и золотое свечение погасло.

Стив и Тони посмотрели друг на друга и одновременно хмыкнули. Веселое настроение Тони пузырьками щекотало Стива изнутри, но усталость брала свое.

— Спать? — спросил Стив, обнимая Тони, перебравшегося к нему на колени.

— Ты скучный человек, Роджерс. Неужели тебе не хочется отметить наш развод крышесносным сексом? Или хотя бы первым поцелуем? — ухмыльнулся Тони и попытался чмокнуть Стива в нос, но тот, смеясь, отвернул голову, и губы Тони прижались к местечку пониже уха. Он вскоре отстранился и зевнул во весь рот. — Впрочем, в идее лечь спать есть определенная привлекательность.

Стив подхватил Тони под бедра, встал со своей койки и направился в сторону королевского ложа Тони.

— Мы отметим наш развод завтра с утра. Я сварю тебе кофе, потом получу свой первый поцелуй, а потом…

— Остановись, Стив, иначе спать сейчас никто не ляжет, а я так давно мечтал проверить, насколько хорошо ты смотришься на моих простынях.

Стив сгрузил Тони на постель, забрался следом, улегся на спину и приглашающе вытянул руку. Тони попытался испепелить его взглядом, но быстро прекратил ломать комедию и устроился у Стива на плече. Стиву показалось, что его сердце укутали в самое мягкое и уютное на свете одеяло. Уже засыпая, он пробормотал:

— Хочу настоящую свадьбу.

— До завтра не успеем, — не менее сонно отозвался Тони и тут же выключился, как лампочка.

Где-то в непредставимой точке пространства-времени мультивселенная вздохнула с облегчением: ей показалось, что она наконец-то встала на правильный путь.


End file.
